


Day 12: Licking/Rimming/Analingus

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fictober [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom Newt Scamander, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, M/M, POV Credence Barebone, Praise Kink, Sub Credence Barebone, but newt doesnt know how to punish credence, does credence even know newts first name here, in that theres talk of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Credence is a very good boy... Until he's not.





	Day 12: Licking/Rimming/Analingus

 "Good boy."

Credence couldn't breathe, couldn't think over the sound of Mr. Scamander's voice.

"Such a good boy, Credence."

An inhuman noise tore out of the orphan's throat as the wizard on top of him sank down on his prick, enveloping him in a warm welcoming heat. It was too much for the poor Credence, however, and he didn't even have time to warn Mr. Scamander before he came with a high pitched whine. Only the sound of Credence's heaving breaths could be heard in the silence that followed, as Mr. Scamander had stopped moving onto his softening cock.

"Credence," that soft voice called with a hint of reproach in its tone.  "I don't recall giving you permission to come now, did I?"

Credence let out a whine again as Mr. Scamander clenched around his softening, oversensitive cock, sending both a spark of pain and pleasure down his spine. "You- you didn't, Mr. Scamander," Credence managed to croak out. "I'm sorry Mr. Scamander, please let me make it up to you sir," Credence begged, eagerly awaiting what was coming despite himself.

"Yes, you do know your punishment, don't you, Credence?"

Mr. Scamander lifted himself up from Credence's soft member, and crawled up Credence's body. Credence could feel drops of his own come as they leaked out of Mr. Scamander's hole to fall on his chest.  

Finally, Mr. Scamander spread his thighs on either side of Credence's head and remained positioned over Credence's face as a few drops of come fell into the younger man's awaiting mouth. "You know what to do Credence," Newt reminded. “My brother is coming to visit in a bit less than an hour, so you'd better have made me come by then, because I will not interrupt this for him, alright?"

"Yes Mr. Scamander," Credence moaned, itching to just open his mouth and messily delve inside the older man's hole. However, he knew by now how Mr. Scamander liked it, and the messiness could only come after a certain time of stimulation. Settling his hands at Mr. Scamander's sides, Credence lowered the other man's hips to mouth at his hole.

 

It was… Too much and not enough all at once. Mr. Scamander had tried his best to control himself, Credence was sure, but the effort it took was clearly too great for it to work. Pressing his lips to the wizard’s hole, Credence inhaled the musky aroma, loving the feel of Mr. Scamander’s ass pressing against his cheeks, as though trying to drag him into it. Credence was painfully hard again at this point, and it was all he could do to restrain the moan that wanted to escape the constraints of his throat, even as he refrained from trapping his cock between his thighs in order to provide some much-needed friction. The only venue of distraction to Credence was the glorious ass his mouth was pressed against, and he dug in without further thought.

“Credence!” Mr. Scamander called, a note of warning reaching through the naked arousal in his voice as he jerked into Credence’s hands.  But Credence didn’t care anymore. He kept his tongue running along Mr. Scamander's entrance, licking at the puckered hole until it softened under his ministrations, and then finally gained entrance. He delved in hungrily even as Newt kept talking, the note of displeasure fading away to be replaced by a low moan. “Credence, you’re aiming for another punishment right now.”

Credence was ashamed to say he felt his cock twitch in answer to that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, Credence is a brat and neither Newt nor I know how punishment is supposed to work


End file.
